


Kisses

by RainCurtain



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Hueningkai breaks a lot of things, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Whipped Huening Kai, Whipped Kang Taehyun, but not Taehyun's heart, minor yeonbin, nothing but fluff, side yeonbin, tyunning are such loving boyfriends for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCurtain/pseuds/RainCurtain
Summary: Taehyun and Hueningkai are childhood friends but polar opposites. Taehyun is a member of the marching band and Hueningkai is the star player of the American football team of their high school.Unknown to the rest of the school and Hueningkai's friend group, they're dating.Their relationship remains hidden for many years until one certain day.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Titled "Kisses", because well, you'll figure it out.

"Come on, dude. Just go get her already." 

Hueningkai blinked, not quite understanding what Yeonjun was trying to say. He asked absentmindedly, "What?"

Yeonjun sighed and elbowed Hueningkai in the side, "Your love life is practically non-existent. You should try dating someone. Ever since we've met I've never seen you vaguely interested in somebody."

Hueningkai smiled, keeping silent and choosing to not say anything. After all, he and his boyfriend made a mutual agreement to keep their relationship just between them and their family members.

Alas, Hueningkai did spare a look at the girl Yeonjun was looking at. He briefly glanced before turning back to Yeonjun, "Not interested, but you can try."

Yeonjun scrunched his nose, "Never. Soobinie is my one and only."

Hueningkai snorted and laughed loudly, making everyone in the perimeter wince, including Yeonjun who should have been used to this.

Hueningkai wheezed and couldn't help but tease the older male who was the captain of their school's American football team.

"Hyung, how about you try talking to him for once instead of basically stalking him?"

Yeonjun glared at him before smiling menacingly, "You can run five extra laps today just for that."

Hueningkai gasped and clung onto Yeonjun’s arm, "You would never! I'm the star player of our team!"

Yeonjun smacked Hueningkai upside the head, "Don't get so cocky now! School's about to begin. Go and pass your classes before I have to sit you out. Need I remind you that you barely passed the last grading period?"

Hueningkai shivered at the memory of getting lectured by both Yeonjun and his coach and the hours and hours of studying Taehyun put him through.

Never again.

  
  


Taehyun instantly noticed Soobin’s discomfort when he stepped inside the band hall. Everyone was scattered around in their own groups, so he took a seat next to his only friend with a concerned look on his face.

He asked softly, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Soobin jumped at his sudden appearance before shyly smiling and giving Taehyun a letter. Soobin told him, "It's from Yeonjun hyung."

Taehyun scanned through the letter, heart warming at the loving words on the beautifully decorated letter paper.

Oh, that’s weird.

Taehyun turned to Soobin and asked, "How did you even know this is from Yeonjun hyung? His name isn’t signed anywhere on here."

Soobin smiled in a daze, "How could I not? I remember I stole one of his papers when I was a freshman, and it's still hanging up in my room. Every now and then I lay it underneath my covers and pretend Yeonjun hyung is there with me."

A shiver ran down Taehyun's spine, and he tried to sound genuine and not at all frightened while laughing. Of course, he still managed to stutter, "H-Haha…"

According to the stories Hueningkai had told him about Yeonjun, he whispered underneath his breath, "Wow… you guys really are made for each other…"

Soobin looked at him with a questioning gaze, "Did you say something?"

Taehyun yelped and quickly shook his head, hurrying to stand up, "Haha, look at the time! I have to go water my trombone!"

Taehyun made a dash for it, ignoring the sound of Soobin calling for him, "But you play the tuba!"

Hueningkai and Taehyun were neighbors. Hueningkai’s house was located right on the corner of their street, and Taehyun’s house was on the right of his house.

There wasn't a fence separating the two properties, so Hueningkai burst into Taehyun’s house, unlocking the door with the spare key Taehyun gave him all those years ago when they first started dating so that he could stop sneaking in through the window. The key to his house, not to his room. 

Hueningkai flopped down on the couch, resting his head on his boyfriend's lap who was just trying to peacefully read a book.

"Yeonjun hyung is such a jerk. Not only does he have a creepy obsession with Soobin hyung, but he made me run extra laps today just because I teased him about it earlier!"

Taehyun’s nose scrunched in disgust and he pinched his nose, "Gosh, at least take a shower before you come into my house after practice. And believe me, Yeonjun hyung isn't the only creepy one."

Hueningkai stared up at Taehyun from his lap, both of them simultaneously agreeing, "Yeonbin are freaks."

Hueningkai was eventually shoved off and with a pout he headed upstairs to take a shower. He already had a stash of clothes at Taehyun’s house, and all of his clothes were split between his house and Taehyun’s. That's how much they hung at each other's houses, same for Taehyun.

When he got out of the shower, Taehyun was no longer reading, but he was curled up on his bed and playing with Hobak with a smile on his face.

Hueningkai grinned at the cute sight and jumped on the bed, reaching for Hobak, "Hobak, come here!"

The cat hissed at him and scratched his hand. Hueningkai yelped and Taehyun was instantly at his side, gently holding his hand and scolding him.

He wasn't mad at all, just a little concerned, and Hueningkai understood that. Taehyun clicked his tongue, "You should know better than to scare Hobak by now."

Hueningkai grinned, this was all planned. He whined and complained, "It hurts so much, Taehyunie. Kiss it to make it feel better?"

Taehyun glared at him, but Hueningkai didn't miss the way Taehyun's cheeks were quickly burning up. Hueningkai lowly chuckled, happy that he was the only one able to have that effect on him. 

Taehyun raised Hueningkai's hand and gave a brief but gentle kiss on the top of his hand. They've done more than just hand kisses, but every time Hueningkai never manages to fail to have his breath taken away.

Silence enveloped them. Then, Taehyun spoke up, "We should get those two together."

Hueningkai hummed, "We should, but how can we go about that in a way that won't get us caught? No one even knows we talk at school, Hyun."

Taehyun shrugged, "We can make it work." 

Taehyun sneakily slid his hand into Hueningkai’s and he pouted, pulling him down onto the bed, "Now cuddle with me. I miss you."

Hueningkai giggled and easily fell down to lay down next to Taehyun, something so completely natural for him now.

_Taehyun remembered the day he and Hueningkai first met very clearly. It was a hot summer day, and Taehyun was upset and frustrated that his mother dragged out of his house just to greet their new neighbors._

_It was in his last year of elementary school and near the end of the year. Taehyun and Hueningkai's guardians always made sure to tease them about how their relationship started with Taehyun glaring at Hueningkai and making the younger boy cry._

_After calming down Hueningkai, the adults decided it was an amazing decision to sit the two in a room together, so they can bond._

_And bond they did. Little Taehyun felt bad for making the even littler Hueningkai cry. He was the older one out of the two of them, even though it wasn't that much of an age gap, and he felt he should protect and guide the younger boy._

_So being the good child he was, Taehyun apologized to Hueningkai and they played with the younger's stuffies the rest of the day until Taehyun had to go home._

_Hueningkai was on the verge of crying, and Taehyun felt bad seeing the boy's eyes water up. He separated his hand from his mother's and skipped over to Hueningkai._

_Taehyun, at this time he was taller than Hueningkai, patted Hueningkai on the head with a bright smile and exclaimed, "I'll be back tomorrow! Promise!"_

_Hueningkai smiled happily and they interlocked their pinky fingers, promising simultaneously, "Promise!"_

_Second year of middle school. Like the day they first met, it was a hot, hot summer day, and Taehyun was fanning himself with a piece of paper._

_Hueningkai was laid out on the floor. He was over at the boy’s, so they could work on their homework together. (Taehyun did all his work for him.)_

_It was the pinnacle of Taehyun's youth and also the most confusing time of his life. It was around this age he was beginning to question his sexuality._

_Taehyun felt envious of his best friend. Hueningkai had come out as pansexual a long time ago, and Taehyun was still struggling over trying to figure out his feelings._

_The heat probably got to his brain, because, in the next moment he asked his best friend, "Have you ever kissed anyone?"_

_Hueningkai choked and his face quickly turned red, "Hyun, you can't just ask something like that out of the blue!"_

_Taehyun stopped fanning himself and looked at Hueningkai with a blank expression, "So have you?"_

_Hueningkai bit his lip and slowly shook his head. Taehyun hummed, thinking about something. After some time he asked, "Do you want to try it? Together?"_

_Hueningkai started coughing haphazardly, and his entire face was now red. He laughed awkwardly, "Hyun, what are you talking about? You're straight, right?"_

_Taehyun corrected him, "I'm undetermined. I feel like I'm leaning more towards boys though."_

_Hueningkai thought the offer over, and he was taking so long Taehyun was about to pack it up and go home. The younger boy was clearly not interested._

_To his surprise, Hueningkai carefully climbed on top of the bed next to him. The two stared at each other for a moment before Hueningkai reached towards him and cupped his cheeks. Taehyun winced at the contact, finding a searing heat in them._

_Hueningkai stared gently into his eyes, and Taehyun swore he felt his heart beat faster at the sight._

_Hueningkai asked, "Are you sure? We don't have to do this if you're not comfortable."_

_By this point it was getting hard to breathe, but Taehyun persevered and gulped down his worries. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Yes."_

_Taehyun could feel Hueningkai inching closer, only to stop right before their lips made contact. Then, their lips met. It was messy and rushed, but it was a pleasant feeling nonetheless._

_When the two separated and Taehyun opened his eyes, there was a pretty red blush on Hueningkai's face that mirrored Taehyun’s own._

_The look on Taehyun’s face seemed to give Hueningkai more confidence, and he leaned in for another kiss, this one much deeper._

_Taehyun gasped, but the younger boy was quite persistent. Hueningkai pushed him down onto the bed and leaned down to kiss him more._

_And what did Taehyun do? Taehyun let him have his way with him until they were both breathless and panting softly._

_Taehyun stood up abruptly and ran out of Hueningkai's house, all the way to his own. He slammed the door shut and slid against his door, clenching his rapidly beating chest._

_His breathing was erratic and his voice was panicked, "This can't be happening!"_

_But Taehyun knew then._

_He was in love with his best friend._

_Why else would he let the boy take his first kiss?_

_An even better question, why had Hueningkai let him take his?_

  
  


Taehyun smiled at the memories and Hueningkai seemed to notice. He grinned and asked Taehyun, "What are you thinking about?"

Taehyun snorted, "Just things. Remember the time we made it official?"

Hueningkai blinked before scrunching his nose. He whined and buried his face into Taehyun’s neck, even though it was kind of an awkward angle with their height differences, "Don't even remind me! We almost got caught the first day!”

Taehyun giggled, "I suppose we should have been more careful."

_The end of their first year of high school they became official. With a load of roadblocks, though._

_You see, Hueningkai thought his love for Taehyun was one-sided, and Taehyun thought for the longest time Hueningkai had a secret boyfriend in America that he never told Taehyun about when the younger boy went overseas for the summer._

_In his defense, well, now that he thought about it, Taehyun was probably just paranoid and found himself being unworthy of Hueningkai’s love._

_That all changed the morning of their graduation from middle school. Hueningkai had slammed the door to his room open, startling Taehyun greatly who was still in the middle of changing for school._

_He blushed and yelled, "What the hell, Kai?! Get out!"_

_To his utter confusion and dismay, Hueningkai took big steps towards him and wrapped his arms around him. At this time, Hueningkai was Taehyun’s height, but the boy was growing rapidly, while Taehyun was starting to slow down._

_Taehyun blushed, and he swore he almost fainted when Hueningkai spoke, “I’m in love with my best friend.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Taehyun froze, not quite sure on what to say or how to go about this. It was all too sudden._

 _He awkwardly laughed and patted Hueningkai on the back, “Hahaha… you didn’t tell me you had another best friend besides me! Is it that one guy from the football team you’re on?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hueningkai shook his head frantically with a disgusted face, “Ew, no. I’m talking about you silly!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Okay, well._

_Taehyun stuttered, “W-What? Are you sick or something?”_

_Hueningkai frowned, "Hyun, just give me a yes or a no. If you don't like me back we can forget all this ever happened."_

_Taehyun was glad in that moment he decided to follow through with what his heart wanted him to do._

_Taehyun frantically shook his head and shouted, "No, wait! This is a little too sudden for me, but I-I like you too!"_

_Hueningkai gasped, like he wasn't expecting his confession to go this well. He blurted out, "Wait, does that mean you'll let me kiss you?!"_

_Taehyun's face turned very red and he yelled, "That's a little too fast but sometime in the future sure!"_

_It was such an awkward and clearly last minute confession, but it was enough to warm Taehyun's cold (not really) heart._

_The two headed to school after that, only this time they were now holding hands. However, as soon as they saw one of their school uniforms, they immediately let go._

_Taehyun and Hueningkai stared at each other for a moment after that, coming to a silent agreement. It would be better if they kept their relationship a secret._

_Maybe it would have worked if chaotic gay L(arge) x chaotic gay S(mall) didn't equal disaster gays. (Tyunning)_

_Because the first morning they became official, they were almost caught by Yeonjun and Beomgyu, another friend of Hueningkai's who was also on the football team._

_Taehyun was snuggling up against Hueningkai's side, and Hueningkai had his arms wrapped around Taehyun like a koala._

_They both startled when they heard a loud bang and someone screaming, "Huening, we're here! Get your ass down here, so we can go play! Don't make me come up there~"_

_That was Yeonjun. Hueningkai and Taehyun looked at each other in alarm, and the two scrambled apart to get Taehyun out of Hueningkai's house._

_"3, 2, 1! We're coming up Huening!"_

_Hueningkai yelped when he heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. He picked up Taehyun who let out a tiny squeak._

_He urgently whispered, "Sorry for this."_

_He opened his window and as gently as he could, dropped Taehyun out the window. There was a thud on the ground beneath him just as the door opened with a loud bang._

_Hueningkai hurriedly pulled his windows close, standing in front of them and trying to hide it from view._

_Yeonjun grinned and was tossing a football up and down in his hand. Beomgyu was behind him, just shaking his head at the oldest male's antics._

_Yeonjun had sharp eyes when it came to making Hueningkai suffer, so of course he had to immediately notice that Hueningkai was trying to hide something._

_Yeonjun took long strides over to Hueningkai who was still protectively standing in front of the window. Yeonjun narrowed his eyes, asking, "What are you trying to hide?"_

_Hueningkai laughed dismissively, "What are you talking about, hyung! I'm hiding nothing! Now, why don't we-"_

_Yeonjun snorted and grabbed Hueningkai by his shoulders, pushing him aside and looking out the window._

_Hueningkai yelped and tried to stop him, but it was too late. He rushed over and started scanning the surroundings outside of his window. Thankfully, Taehyun was quick on his feet, and he was nowhere outside._

_Hueningkai silently cringed at how angry Taehyun was going to be at him for throwing him out the second story floor._

_Yeonjun huffed and crossed his arms but eventually dropped the subject after Hueningkai and Beomgyu’s combined nagging._

_He forced the two out of his house, wincing when the loud slam from the house next door. Yeonjun raised a curious eyebrow and looked back at Hueningkai, "Your neighbor got anger issues or something?"_

_Hueningkai forced a laugh, "Uh, yeah. He probably had a rough morning."_

_That night when he got home there was a note taped onto Taehyun's window in messy, angry writing._

_‘Kai, you asshole! Our first day of being a couple, and you're already on thin fucking ice!’_

_He had laughed it off until the very next day he found out that Taehyun had actually broken some of the bones in his fingers when they met up in the morning._

_Taehyun never lived it down, but to be fair Hueningkai never stopped feeling guilty._

  
  


Operation Yeonbin was officially a go. Taehyun and Hueningkai coincided to make a plan, and Taehyun asked Soobin to meet him at the janitor's closet only to ditch him. He left shortly after. 

Hueningkai just had to ask Yeonjun to follow him somewhere. It was up to him now to make this work, and he had a plain evil expression on his face.

He had an iron grip on Yeonjun’s arm and waved at the taller male, "Soobin hyung!"

Soobin looked up at him in confusion and froze seeing who Hueningkai was with. The taller male’s face quickly turned red, and Hueningkai grabbed him too.

He pushed them into the closet, and Taehyun appeared from behind a potted plant to lock the door with keys he most definitely stole somehow. 

Hueningkai and Taehyun laughed quietly when they heard banging against the door. Hueningkai checked for anyone around and hugged Taehyun tightly, nuzzling his face into his hair.

He chuckled, "Babe, have I already told you how much of a menace you are to society?"

Taehyun snorted, "Shut it. You went along with this plan. Now let's hurry and leave before someone finds us." 

Hueningkai and Taehyun separated. Band practice and football practice usually ended around the same time, but the two always lingered around for a while longer so that they could walk home together. 

At least, that was the plan. Hueningkai found himself being dragged away after practice ended by a fuming Yeonjun.

Uh oh.

He laughed nervously as Yeonjun glared at him, tapping his foot against the ground. Hueningkai gulped when the older growled, "Care to explain what was that earlier?"

Hueningkai remained silent and Yeonjun sighed, "Well, I was going to bench you, but I guess I should be grateful to you, since I now have a boyfriend. Plus, you're a good player."

Hueningkai perked up at that, "You and Soobin hyung got together? Did you tell him about your stalking?"

Yeonjun paused and only changed the subject, "Maybe, now go home."

Hueningkai happily nodded and skipped to the back gate of the school. There, looking ethereal as ever, was his one and only precious, little boyfriend.

Don't tell Taehyun Hueningkai called him that. He'll deny him cuddles and lock his door and window for a week.

Now, Hueningkai wouldn't want that, would he?

He practically threw himself on the shorter boy. It was only when their skin made contact did Hueningkai realize how cold the boy was. Taehyun’s body was trembling.

Hueningkai sighed and hugged Taehyun, enveloping him in his warmth. He rubbed Taehyun’s arms and whispered, "You're so cold, Tyun. You should have checked the forecast before you left the house."

Taehyun snorted but clung closer to Hueningkai, and the younger boy wrapped his jacket around the both of them. Two bodies enveloped in one jacket, hugging and facing each other, one more smaller than the other, just looking at them made you feel warm.

Hueningkai grinned and decided to tease his boyfriend, "Hmm? I knew it! You purposely left your jacket at home so that you cuddle up to me!"

To his utter surprise, Taehyun just nodded his head in Hueningkai's neck. 

"Yup."

Hueningkai's face flushed red and he whined into Taehyun’s hair, making the shorter boy giggle, "That's not fair! You know I'm weak to you."

Taehyun grinned, "Didn't you call me devilish earlier? Well, you can add exploiting people's weaknesses to the list."

Hueningkai regretfully separated from Taehyun, but he took off his jacket and helped Taehyun put it on.

He patted Taehyun on the head and grinned happily, "You look so cute in my clothes!"

Taehyun puffed his cheeks out in annoyance and forced his hand into Hueningkai’s, and they began walking home. From a distance, it was a nice scene.

The two boys who once stood at the same height now had a distance between them that was only a physical representation of how much they needed each other and loved one another. 

  
  


"Tyun, I have a game this Friday. Are you going to come cheer for me?"

Taehyun, who was grading Hueningkai's practice quiz he gave him, groaned and frustratedly said, "Hyuka, I'm literally in the marching band. I have to go."

Hueningkai frowned, "Well, yeah, but like, I don't know. How about wearing my jersey? Like you know, those couples do."

Taehyun snorted, "Don't you think that's a little embarrassing?"

However, Taehyun’s eyes softened when he looked over at Hueningkai who had a frown on his face.

He sighed and stood up from the chair, making his way over to Hueningkai who was laying on his bed.

He plopped down next to him and leaned his head on his shoulder, "Hey, don't think too much. You know how much I love you, right? As much as I would love to, it would make our relationship practically obvious, and we promised each other to keep it a secret."

Hueningkai had a pout on his face and Taehyun rolled his eyes. He grabbed Hueningkai's cheeks and faced him towards himself. 

He placed a brief kiss on Hueningkai's nose. His face was a little red as he did so, "Gosh, I can't say no to you. I'll wear it under my uniform jacket, okay?"

Hueningkai nodded happily and pushed Taehyun down on the bed, leaving kisses all over his face like an over excited puppy. 

Taehyun giggled, "Stop it! That tickles!"

Yes, it was going to be extra hot wearing another layer underneath his uniform when he marched, but hey, at least Hueningkai would be happy.

  
  


Game day. It was an away game this time.

The football team and the marching band took different buses to the school they were playing against. Soobin was at home, since he got sick somehow.

Taehyun was known as the quiet kid, so he didn't have friends in band. Like literally, no one talked to Taehyun, and he never talked to anyone, besides Soobin.

However, with so many band kids and a limited space to put them all, he was forced to sit with someone he didn't recognize. He found his face familiar though.

They seemed to be extra giddy today and excitedly asked him with a strange gaze, "How was your day today?"

Taehyun ignored him and put in his earbuds, leaning against the window and tried to get some sleep. Well, as much as he could with pop music blasting over the speakers, and his head bouncing on the window. He also ignored the faint sound of a camera shuttering.

On Hueningkai's side it wasn't much better. Honestly, it was even worse. The bus was playing rap music at max volume, and the players were singing loudly along with the music.

Hueningkai cried as he could still hear the music even though he was wearing earbuds. Yeonjun singing loudly next to him like he just lost his three children in court to a random stranger wasn't helping either.

God, this was going to be a long three hour drive.

The marching band arrived first, and they quickly found their place on the stands. A few minutes later the football team arrived and took their place on the field. Taehyun ignored them and the guy that had kept talking to him ever since they arrived. 

People, mostly parents who came to support their children, started filling the stands and Taehyun knew the game was about to begin.  
  
The football team started the game with a loud, peppy chant, and Taehyun locked eyes with Hueningkai who had a confident look in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

Taehyun rolled his eyes, but a feeling of pride overwhelmed him. That was _his_ boyfriend on the field and that was his boyfriend that was going to win them the game. 

  
  


The game ended just now, but Taehyun was extremely annoyed. The guy that sat next to him on the bus was being beyond annoying now. He just wouldn’t stop trying to talk to him despite Taehyun ignoring him every chance he spoke.

It got so bad that Taehyun even moved a few seats away from him on the stands after half time. Get this, the guy still didn’t seem to get the message and walked over to sit next to Taehyun. Gosh, at this point Taehyun felt like the guy might have a crush on him.

He muttered, “Nah… can’t be."

The guy, whose name he still had not known or bothered to figure out, asked, “What did you say?”

Taehyun spoke his first word to him that night, “Nothing…”

It’s like Taehyun’s voice alone was some type of accomplishment to the man, and he excitedly began to talk again. Taehyun felt kind of bad for this guy. No thank you, Soobin is a good enough friend for him.

Taehyun peeked at the field and saw the football players leaving the field, and he knew Hueningkai was probably lingering around for him. 

He sighed and said, “Look… guy. I’m just going to go somewhere. Tell Mr. Lee that if I’m not back by the time the bus left then I just found a ride home?”

Nameless guy nodded his head up and down, and Taehyun stepped down from the stands. He picked up his Tuba and brought it with him. It was pretty easy to carry, but Taehyun was exhausted and sweating in his uniform. 

He took the path behind the stands and walked around all the way around to the gate where the football players were exiting from. He saw Hueningkai in the distance and hid from sight underneath the bleachers. 

And of course, Hueningkai was already looking out for him and spotted him as soon as he came into view. Hueningkai quickly excused himself from his team. They looked at his back with questionable glances, since Hueningkai rarely turned down free food. 

He jogged over to Taehyun who was still hidden. Hueningkai grinned happily, taking Taehyun’s Tuba from him. Taehyun sighed in relief, “Thank you. You don’t know how much my body and mind aches.”  
  
Hueningkai laughed, “Shouldn’t I be the one that’s sore? I did a lot of work out there on the field today, you know?”  
  
Then his face quickly morphed into one of concern, “What do you mean your mind-”  
  
Taehyun’s ears alerted him of another presence approaching them, and he quickly shoved Hueningkai behind a bush. There was a yelp and another voice soon sounded out.  
  
“Taehyun! Kang Taehyun! Mr. Lee told me to tell you that you can go ahead and go home if you already have a ride!”

Taehyun sighed. Of course it was this guy again. He turned to face the guy with a forced smile, “Thank you… sir trumpet player.”  
  
The man laughed, “Please, no need to be so formal! My name is Seo Jihoon!”

Taehyun slowly nodded, “Great… that’s nice to know… Jihoon.”  
  
Taehyun turned around to walk away, but the guy grabbed his wrist and turned around, a little too close for his liking. Taehyun winced as the guy placed a hand on his waist.  
  
Taehyun placed his hands on Jihoon’s chest, so he wouldn’t get any closer. He awkwardly laughed and asked, “Sorry, did you need something?”  
  
Jihoon simply said, “I like you.”  
  
Yep, nope. 

Thankfully, he heard low growling from behind the bush, and an idea formed in his head. He grinned secretly, remembering from what little he took from their one sided conversations. 

Jihoon just so happened to be deathly afraid of dogs.  
  
He gasped in horror, “Oh, no! It’s probably a wild dog! Run away, Jihoon! What if it bites us and we die from an infection?!”

Jihoon, despite being quite taller than Taehyun, yelped and instantly ran off in the opposite direction. Taehyun waited for a while and sighed, “Kai, you can come out now.”  
  
Hueningkai popped out from behind the bush with a frown and a grumpy expression, “I should’ve bit him. Should’ve shown him how fierce a real dog can be.” 

Taehyun snorted and patted Hueningkai on the head, “Sure, you could. You’re a puppy in my eyes. Harmless.”

Hueningkai whined and he raised his hands above his head like claws and scrunched his nose, “Rawr! I’m a big mean dog!”  
  
Taehyun rolled his eyes and stood on his tiptoes to give Hueningkai a kiss on the lips. When he separated from Hueningkai he had a gentle smile on his face, “Let’s just drop it, okay? Even if you weren’t here I would’ve still rejected him.”  
  
Hueningkai pouted and he swung Taehyun’s hand in his, “But… you’re mine.”  
  
Taehyun sighed and caressed Hueningkai’s cheek, staring up at him with gentle eyes, “And how many times do I have to tell you that I’m yours as much as you are mine? Come on, Hyuka. Cheer up! Let’s go have fun! How often do we spend time with each other?”  
  
Hueningkai hummed, “Well, actually every day, but you’re right! We’re in the city! Here, we’re no longer the star football player or the band nerd-”  
  
“Watch it!”  
  
“Hehehe, sorry! What I mean is that when we’re so far away from our classmates, we can just be us! We don’t have to worry about anybody finding out about our relationship. Come on, Tyun! I’ll treat you!” 

Taehyun shook his head, “No sir, we’re splitting the bill.”  
  
Hueningkai leaned all his weight onto Taehyun who glared at him, “Why can’t you just let me spoil you for one day, Tyun?!”  
  
Taehyun rolled his eyes, “Please, last time I let you arrange our date you bought out a whole movie theater. I don’t want to have to live through that again, no thank you.” 

Hueningkai pouted and huffed, crossing his arms, “Fine! Let’s go eat out at some fancy restaurant and go home.”  
  
Taehyun hummed and noticed something, “Hey, where’s my tuba?”  
  
Hueningkai paused and his face visibly paled. Taehyun didn’t like that look. He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, “Hyuka, don’t tell me-”  
  
Hueningkai was quick to defend himself, “Hey! You were the one who pushed me! It’s not my fault it broke!”  
  
Taehyun shouted in frustration, “How did you break a tuba?!”  
  
Hueningkai screamed back in despair, “I don’t know, okay?!”  
  
Taehyun sighed, pinching the space between his eyebrows, “You know what? It’s fine. At least I don’t have to worry about carrying it with us.” 

Taehyun stuck his hand in Hueningkai’s, “Let’s go, shall we?”  
  
Hueningkai nodded happily and with his empty hand grabbed the remnants of what was left of the tuba. As they were exiting the stadium, there was almost no one left, Hueningkai threw the tuba in the dumpster.

Taehyun’s birthday was coming up anyway. He could just buy him a new one. 

  
“They’re dating now?”  
  
Hueningkai nodded, his cheeks stuffed full of food.

Taehyun had taken off his uniform jacket, choosing to keep his uniform pants on, since it was black anyway. He shoved his band jacket and hat into Hueningkai’s bag and Hueningkai’s eyes brightened at the sight of Taehyun actually wearing his jersey underneath the uniform as promised. He looked adorable in Hueningkai’s clothes that were too big for him!

Taehyun put down his silverware and began thinking, “That’s weird. Soobin hyung never mentioned anything about it. Need I remind you he’s my only friend as much as I am his.”  
  
That’s when he realized something. Taehyun’s eyes widened in realization, “Hey, what if Yeonjun starts bringing Soobin to eat with you at lunch? Then that means Soobin would drag me along too, so he wouldn’t be alone. Then wouldn’t we have to talk to each other and pretend we don’t know each other?”  
  
Hueningkai choked, and Taehyun reached over the table to pat his back. Hueningkai exclaimed, “Wow! You’re right! Aww, my little Taehyunnie is so smart!”  
  
Taehyun glared at him and gritted out, “What did you just call me?”  
  
Hueningkai gulped, it was a simple slip of the tongue. He laughed nervously, “H-Haha, what are you saying?! I didn’t say anything. Darn, this food is so tasty!”  
  
Taehyun narrowed his eyes, “You’re so dead to me. Consider yourself banned from my house for a whole week.”  
  
Hueningkai gasped, “You would never!”  
  
Oh, but they both knew he would. Taehyun was petty like that, but Hueningkai somehow always managed to spite Taehyun so easily. 

After paying the bill, Taehyun and Hueningkai took multiple buses to get home. They were currently on the last bus that would drop them off at the bus stop a few minutes away from their street. 

Hueningkai quietly whispered, noticing that his boyfriend had trouble keeping his eyes open, “Hyun, are you tired?”  
  
Taehyun’s eyes were on the brink of closing shut. He slowly nodded his head, “Yeah, you know I get sleepy after eating.”  
  
Hueningkai hummed, the two of them were at the very back of the bus, and there were only a few other people occupying the bus with them. Hueningkai moved Taehyun’s head so that he was leaning on his shoulder.

He quietly whispered, “You can rest. I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

Taehyun nodded and yawned, resting his head on Hueningkai’s shoulder. An action both of them were so used to now. There was a fond smile on Hueningkai’s face and he intertwined their hands in between them, gently rubbing patterns into Taehyun’s hands and playing with them gently.  
  
Taehyun fell asleep just like that. Hueningkai’s presence was very soothing, and the constant rubbing of his hands and his warmth was comfortable. Hueningkai smiled at the adorable sight. As much as he wanted to take a picture of it, that meant taking a picture, and that might wake his sleeping boyfriend up.

About an hour later, they arrived home and the bus stopped. Taehyun was breathing softly, and Hueningkai couldn’t bear to wake him up. He stood up, and cooed as his boyfriend frowned in his sleep.

He positioned Taehyun so that it would be easier to pick him up on his back. Hueningkai piggy backed Taehyun on his back. Taehyun’s arms wrapped around Hueningkai’s neck in his sleep, making his job so much easier. 

Hueningkai carefully adjusted Taehyun on his back and left the bus, thanking the bus driver. He slightly leaned forward while walking so that Taehyun wouldn’t fall off his back. He walked the whole way home with Taehyun on his back, only stopping to move Taehyun back up, so he wouldn't slide off. 

When he arrived at the front door, he rang the doorbell with his nose. It was kind of late, so a few moments later a sleepy looking Bahiyyih opened the door. She took one look at the two and squealed loudly at the sight.  
  
Hueningkai glared at her and she rolled her eyes, closing the door after he made it in. Hueningkai kicked off his shoes at the entrance. He walked up the stairs and threw Taehyun on the bed, groaning as he stretched his limbs.  
  
Taehyun shivered and Hueningkai sighed, moving over to the bed and adjusted Taehyun so that he was warm and underneath the covers.  
  
Hueningkai climbed in not too long after taking a very speedy shower and jumping into bed. He ran his fingers through Taehyun’s hair, softly saying, “You’re worth all the trouble you put me through.”  
  
Hueningkai leaned down and pressed a firm kiss on Taehyun’s temple. He climbed under the sheets and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Taehyun instantly cuddled up to him, and Hueningkai beamed at the feeling.  
  
He nuzzled Taehyun’s hair with his nose, smiling even more at how cute and warm Taehyun was when sleeping. The perfect cuddle buddy!

  
  


Hueningkai jolted awake when his phone’s ringtone rang. Taehyun groaned and shoved Hueningkai away, shoving his face into one of his pillows, “Turn that shit off. It’s too early in the morning.”  
  
Hueningkai sighed and turned his ringtone off, rejecting Yeonjun’s call. Why did he need him so early in the morning, anyway?  
  
Despite Taehyun complaining literally just a few seconds ago, the boy sat up abruptly with wide eyes. He looked at Hueningkai and asked in a hoarse voice, “What-”  
  
Hueningkai rolled his eyes, already knowing what he was going to ask, “I carried you home last night. Well, my home. You look and act really cute when you’re sleeping by the way.”

Taehyun’s face flushed red, a pretty look on him, and he bolted from Hueningkai’s bed. The smaller boy grabbed clothes from his dresser and bolted into the restroom, “I-I’m not cute! Bye, I’m going to shower!”  
  
Hueningkai noticed that in Taehyun’s panicked rush to get out of Hueningkai’s room, he had accidentally grabbed a pair of the younger’s clothes. Of course, he didn’t bother pointing it out. 

Taehyun looked cute in his clothes!  
  
Hueningkai smiled at the now closed door, “I’m just kidding. You’re always cute.”

Hueningkai headed downstairs and brushed his teeth in the bottom floor’s bathroom. Everyone was out of the house, so he must have woken up late. Taehyun seemed to be taking a long shower today, because he still wasn’t out even after Hueningkai finished doing his hair and brushing his teeth. 

Then he realized it was kind of pointless. It was Saturday, and he was probably going to just stay home and watch movies with Taehyun, so why bother even getting ready?  
  
Hueningkai’s thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang again. He groaned seeing that it was Yeonjun, and he also had multiple missed messages from Beomgyu. 

He swiped away all the notifications. 

Hueningkai was just purely vibing in his room when the door to his room was suddenly slammed open. Hueningkai didn’t even have a chance to scream, because in the next moment two heavy bodies were thrown on top of him.  
  
Hueningkai barely had time to recognize a very tall and timid figure standing in the corner of his room before he was attacked.  
  
Yeonjun scolded him, “Yah, you brat! Answer my calls!”  
  
Beomgyu was next, “Reply to my messages, jackass!”  
  
Hueningkai screamed at them, “What do you guys even want?!”  
  
“Hyuka, did you move your hair dryer-”  
  
Everyone in the room froze at the new voice, and Hueningkai used that opportunity to shove Beomgyu and Yeonjun off of him. Hueningkai frowned at the sight of his boyfriend wearing one of his oversized t-shirts and shorts that were barely beneath his thighs. 

He bolted to Taehyun and threw his jacket over him, protectively covering the sight of his boyfriend from his friends and one of his friend’s boyfriends. 

He whispered to Taehyun, but everyone in the room could hear it. Hueningkai’s voice was so gentle, “Tyun, can you change into something else real quick? I don’t want them to see you like this.”  
  
Taehyun was quick to agree and he left the room quickly. Hueningkai sighed and shut the door.  
  
“I-Is that Kang Taehyun? The quiet band kid?”  
  
That was Beomgyu. Hueningkai winced and tried to change the subject, “What? Pft, no-”  
  
It was the tall dude that he saw around Taehyun at school, Soobin. There was a confused expression on his face, “No, that was definitely Taehyun. He’s my best friend. I would know”  
  
Hueningkai shouldn’t have been affected by that, but he could get salty when it came to touchy subjects. He stuck out his tongue and replied, “Wrong. He was my best friend first.”  
  
Beomgyu gasped, “Wait, are you guys dating?”  
  
Hueningkai tried to deny it but found himself unable to say anything. Yeonjun grinned, “So it’s true. Man, why couldn’t you have just told me that earlier?! I wouldn’t have tried to hook you up with that girl!”  
  
Oh dear, why was Taehyun taking so long to change? He would probably be able to say something witty in times like this. 

On cue, the door reopened and Taehyun emerged looking more conservative and dressed like he would for school. Unfortunately, his new look did not help their case.Soobin was quick to point out, “Taehyun, isn’t that the hoodie you wore to school last week?”  
  
Hueningkai looked over at Taehyun, eyes pleading for help. Taehyun noticed and smiled. Hueningkai sighed in relief. He could leave it up to Taehyun to-

“Yeah, we’re dating. We have been ever since freshman year.”  
  
Hueningkai choked on nothing and Beomgyu squealed. He exclaimed, “No way! Best friends to lovers, 25k?!”  
  
Taehyun shrugged, “I think our whole life story is more than 25,000 words but go off I guess.”

Hueningkai was flabbergasted, “What? Why-”  
  
Taehyun hummed and smiled mischievously, “What a shame~ Maybe Jihoon would stop bothering me if he knew I was taken.” 

Hueningkai’s eyes darkened, “He doesn’t even stand a chance.”  
  
Taehyun smiled happily, his eyes curving. He walked over to Hueningkai who was now sitting backwards on a chair. He leaned down and pecked him on the nose, “Yup! I believe that there’s no better time than the present!”

Yeonjun frowned and sighed, “Man, I can’t believe I never noticed.”  
  
Beomgyu pitched in, “You never pay attention when Soobin is around.”  
  
Yeonjun nodded his head to confirm it, “Yeah, that’s true.”

Beomgyu ignored his response and looked back and forth between Taehyun and Hueningkai, looking very excited, “Now, tell me everything about your relationship. From the beginning to the end!” 

  
  


The whole cafeteria went silent and all eyes were on Hueningkai as he brought his lunch tray over to where Taehyun sat by himself. Taehyun was sipping on a carton of apple juice, and he smiled when Hueningkai sat down next to him.  
  
Taehyun leaned over and gasps were heard all over as Taehyun smoothed the taller boy’s hair down. He rolled his eyes but fondly smiled, “Look at all these tangles. Remind me when we get home to help you comb them out.”  
  
Hueningkai happily nodded. Everything went out of control after that. If Hueningkai and Taehyun were already bad enough as is when they were alone, they were ten times worse in school.  
  
Walking each other to classes, secret kisses when they thought everyone wasn’t looking (they knew they were, but still did it anyway), sitting next to each other in shared classes, resting their heads on each other’s shoulders when they were tired, randomly running down the hallways laughing and holding hands. (They just pranked Yeonjun and Beomgyu and scared Soobin.)

Simply put, they were a menace. 

Like now, they were walking out of school holding hands, and people around them were still looking at them like animals in a zoo.

Hueningkai nudged Taehyun and quietly asked, “Are you uncomfortable?”  
  
Taehyun shook his head with a small smile, “Nope. Why should I care what they think? I’m just happy I can be me with you all hours of the day now.”  
  
Hueningkai gasped and Taehyun giggled at the hearts reflecting in Hueningkai’s eyes. Hueningkai swooped down and left kisses all over Taehyun’s face. Taehyun giggled at the feelings, but this time?  
  
He didn’t stop him. 


End file.
